User talk:Sannse
Hello, can you explain what terms of use violation there was in deleting a file from teh Leisure Suit Larry Wiki? Sweet Lou?Baggins (talk) 17:30, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Case in point if its 'side nudity' ('side boobs'?) is considered pornographic? There is quite a bit of material on this wiki that might be considered 'objectionable' by those standards... What are the limits? http://leisuresuitlarry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles?until=20130723210808&file=Monalouder.png http://leisuresuitlarry.wikia.com/wiki/File:Captain_Thygh.jpg http://leisuresuitlarry.wikia.com/wiki/File:Drew_Baringmore.jpg Is there a rule against posting up Larry imagery where actual boobs are shown? I can't think of anything that in Larry that actually reached into actual fully pornographic (perhaps softporn considering the game was based on Softporn Adventure). But some victorian minded and feminists might be offended by the general content of the games and innuendo. Penises, dildos, boobs, etc, appear in pixellated artwork form throughout the entire series. THere is never any fully explicit sex, and often they are covered with cencored bars... But the series is not 'politically correct'. Baggins (talk) 17:53, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Baggins, :The Terms of Use don't limit problem content to "pornographic" material. It says "You agree not to use the Service to ... Post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive or profane". In general, that includes nudity (including bare breasts and butts). We are in the middle of changing our guidelines at the moment, to be a bit more linient with nudity, as long as it's in context on the wiki. But in general, if it's an image showing bare breasts (especially if it's something like fan art, or other "non-official" art) then it's best to choose an alternative or add pixellation or censor bars. Uncensored penises, are even more likely to be a problem, but sideboob, and other "figleafed" content is likely to be okay. I can't give perfect guidelines, because it depends on the context and the image itself, but I'm always willing to have a second look if you think I've got it wrong :) :By the way, have you considered turning on Message Wall here? It makes communication over things like this much easier -- sannse (help forum | blog) 23:18, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Sannse, all 'nudity' uploaded is officially from the games (this series has a little bit of nudity but generally nothing explicit as far as sexual scenes). No fanart here. There may be some images with 'penises', but these are generally pixelated in the games or in the form of dildos, or images that spoof artwork like the Statue of David... So far I found three images you deleted. The sideshot pinup girl of Sweet Lou from the MCL loading screens, the Cavaricchi_Vuarnet image, and Drew Baringmore. I've created a category nudity that lists all material that contains nudity of some form (usually fronta breasts or sideboobs, occasional full nudity). I discussed with Blue Rogue, and he thinks maybe this wiki should have some kind of adult gate since obviously this game does contain adult subject matter. :What is Message Wall? LSL7 and LSLMCL have slightly more nudity than the rest of the games of the series. Almost every Larry game has one character which breasts show (through easter eggs or special actions). The new game has a character with nipples showing in HD. I put a warning on the main page that nudity appears in this series. I would like to see some kind of gating if possible. Maybe some other NSFW style template to put as warning on pages. To be honest ya this series is risqué, its not my favorite Sierra series. But pulling together information from all Sierra games is my hobby. So it's a little annoying if this series ends up having rules put onto it keeping some information from being included. Btw, on a related note this series is by its nature kinda offensive to some people, in particular feminists as several LSLReloaded reviews are showing. I suppose 'offensiveness' is in the eyes of the beholder. Baggins (talk) 23:53, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :I've restored the Sweet Lou image, as that was a side view, but the others are just too explicit to pass. Pixelation or other figleafing would work - and I see that a couple of the images already have figleaved versions which could be restored (http://leisuresuitlarry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Undelete?target=File%3A6-5_Cavaricchi_Vuarnet.png and http://leisuresuitlarry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Undelete?target=File%3A7-5_Drew_Baringmore.png) :I think we shoud wait on the adult gate, that wouldn't change the Terms of Use, and does tend to reduce visitors. I understand it being annoying to have to censor some images, but hopefully we can keep it to a minimum. :Message wall is an alternative to user talk pages, which is now default on new wikis. You can see it working on Community Central : -- sannse (help forum | blog) 19:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sannse, I've come across another wiki that ties into the 'censorship' issue topic. I'm wondering if things have changed, or if the wiki is somehow getting past the main Wikia staff? It's come to my attention that that the Witcher Wikia Has full frontal nudity, of the sort that kept on being deleted here on this wiki. It technically is probably even more graphic in some shots, as it goes for complete realism, rather than 'humor'. http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Morenn http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/File:Romance_Peasant_Woman.png I don't know if they are the same level of strict censorship occurring on their wiki or not though? Has anything changed?Baggins (talk) 21:55, February 6, 2015 (UTC)